Outcasts
by QuinnethTheAmazing
Summary: Ashlinn Kennedy Reagan O'shea is starting her first year of Hogwarts. But how will this sort of shy 11 year old react when she meets her semi crazy roommate. Can She get threw her first year of Hogwarts unscathed without having a total mental break down. Or will her family have to come to her rescue. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologe

XX Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JK does XX

Summary: Ashlinn Kennedy Reagan O'shea is starting her first year of Hogwarts. But how will this sort of shy 11 year old react when she meets her semi crazy roommate. Can She get threw her first year of Hogwarts unscathed without having a total mental break down. Or will her family have to come to her rescue.

It was a mid-Sunday morning when a small family of four entered Kings Cross station. If the station hadn't been nearly empty it would of caused a little interest sine it was only four children and no adults. Three over protective boys and one shy young girl. All had fair skin and brown hair, but in varies shades. The all had different atmospheres around them. One was mellow, another indifferent or annoyed, one was hyper and bouncy, while the girl was absolutely terrified.

The Oldest boy looked around 17 with dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. He had a laid back mellow attitude about him and was smiling slightly, glancing around every now and then as they walked. He kept a close eye on the girl who he was holding onto. Every now and then he seemed to chuckle softly at her terrified expression.

The second oldest looked around 15. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. His attitude was indifferent but annoyance glistened in his green eyes. His younger brother next to him was constantly jabbering on and on and on about seemingly nothing and ramming his trolley into his own. He was for sure he was just doing this to annoy him. He would get him back later.

The youngest boy looked 14 but was acting like 13. He had brown hair and fair skin like the rest of his family but had freckles and glasses, like his little sister. His brown and golden eyes glimmered with mischief as he rambled to his middle brother to keep himself from being bored. He rambled into the cart a few time with his own but acted like nothing happened. He knew the light brown haired boy would do nothing while the oldest was around. He was safe for now.

The youngest had caramel brown hair that seemed like it had some red in it when the light hit it stayed close to the oldest, never letting go of his hand or leaving his side. She seemed around 11. She looked around in fear of this new place. She had never really been to far outside of her littler home back in Ireland. She wasn't so sure about new places or new people. She looked around in fear, waiting for something to happen, but nothing ever did. She was going to a new school this year. She didn't mind going to a new school, she didn't have any friends at her old one so she really didn't have to start anything over. And her brothers would be here with here. She felt a little better at this thought.

The young girl desperately clutched on to her oldest brothers hand as they walked through King's Cross station with 2 other boys fallowing them closely behind, their trolleys over filled with extra stuff. The Young girl let her caramel colored hair cover her face to hide her terrified face. The older boy stopped in front of the stone pillar and looked around. It was strangely empty for a Sunday afternoon but he paid that no mind. He bent down in front of the young girl so he was eye level with her.

"It's ok, Ashlinn," He said softly, tucking his sisters hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"But Rob, what if people laugh at me, or make fun of me like at my old school," she whispered.

"No one will make fun of you Ash," Piped up the youngest boy with freckles and glasses, He was smiling hugely and his brown and golden eyes were sparkling. "Or else they'll have to go through, Rob, Justin, and I!"

"Not that it's too hard to beat Caleb in a duel though," muttered Justin smirking. Caleb glared at Justin and smacked the back of his head lightly. Ashlinn cracked a grin at their antics. They knew just how to cheer her up.

"See Ash, you'll have us with you the whole time. Plus you'll make lots of new friends!" Rob told her.

"Will everyone be like me?" Ashlinn asked loosening up slightly. Rob nodded at her

"Now hurry up and run straight at that barrier before we miss the train!" he said standing up. Ashlinn nodded and clutched on to Rob's hand and together, while he pushed his own trolley they ran through the barrier between 9 and 10, Caleb and Justin quickly fallowing after.

A/N: Have a comment? Or a complaint? Then there is something you can do! All you have to do is review! I already have the next few chapters finished, when I post them will depend on how motivated I am later.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashlinn's eyes widened as her and Rob passed through the barrier. She loosened her grip on him slowly and let go altogether as Justin and Caleb appeared on their side of the barrier. There were so many different new sights, sounds, and smells all around her. She looked around the platform.

It wasn't till Caleb nudged her did she focus on where she was. "Come on," he said walking towards where Justin and Rob were getting on the train. She hadn't noticed them walk ahead of her. She looked around once more before fallowing her brothers onto the train.

"Wait for me guys!" Ashlinn called, pulling Caleb along with her, trying to quickly catch up to her other two brothers on the crowded platform. Rob had kept on walking but Justin paused until his other two siblings had caught up

"Well if you weren't so distracted" Justin teased.

"How can Ash not be distracted Justin? She's ADD!" Caleb cried cheerfully ruffling his sisters hair much to her displeasure. Ashlinn pouted, smacking Caleb's hand away and fallowed the two closely.

Rob found them an empty compartment where they set their stuff down. They all went into the loo to change into their school robes. Caleb, Justin, and Rob had on their Hufflepuff robes, while Ashlinn had on her plain Hogwarts robes. She looked at her Brothers, Caleb and Justin putting on house quidditch pins and Rob putting on his prefect badge. She hoped she was sorted into Hufflepuff like they were. She wanted to be able to stay with her brother, not sure if she could make it through the school year alone.

The O'shea family was a close knit bunch. At least these four were. As it happened, they were the only four in there whole family to be witches and wizards. Apart from Ashlinn's three brothers, she also had two older sisters named Emily and Amy, and had once had another older brother named Braeden.

Ashlinn was so lost in her thoughts she jumped as someone tapped there compartment door. The two boys that were there laughed at her reaction and beckoned to Justin to come on. They also both wore Hufflepuff robes. Justin shrugged apolitically to his family and took his stuff to fallow his friends

"Come on O'shea!" The taller blonde on called while the shorter one echoed him

"Well I'm off to oversee these dimwits. I'll see you after the sorting Ash," he said and kissed Ash's head. "I'll try to make Jake and Blake stay out of trouble till we reach Hogwarts Rob." Calling over his should before the compartment doors closed fully.

After Justin left Caleb lounged across the bunch on one side of the compartment while Rob and Ashlinn sat on the other side, causally throwing witty banter back and forth. It was almost time for the train to start moving when Ravenclaw prefect opened their compartment door next. "Hey Rob there is a..." the girl paused for a moment looking at Ashlinn. She had short black hair and blue eyes and seemed strangely familiar. "Is this your sister?" she asked surprised.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yep," he said popping the 'p', "That's Ashlinn, Ashlinn this is Becky. She is one of my best friends." _That's why she seemed familiar_,Ashlinn thought. There was a picture of her and rob in his room.

"That's what I thought," smiled Becky. She extended her had to Ashlinn. "It's great to finally meet you, Rob talks none stop about you. He is such a worry wart." she said slyly.

Ashlinn smiled then giggled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too," she said softly.

Becky looked triumphant. "HA HA HA!, Woopie!" she shouted making Ashlinn jump slightly. Rob sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Caleb looked on amused and muttered something like "you can sure pick the weird ones Rob," Ro must of heard because Caleb received a foot to the shin as Becky continued celebrating. "I got her to smile and laugh! You lost the bet! Nener nener nener! HA I..." Becky didnt get to finish because Rob cut her off not wanting to explain the bet he had made on his little sister. In one of the many owls he exchanged with Becky over the summer, he had made a bet with the Ravenclaw, that she wouldn't be able to get the shy girl to laugh or smile the first time they met. Much to Rob's chargrin, he hadn't won.

"Why did you come here?" he asked looking slightly annoyed at this point. "You started saying something earlier but never finished."

Becky thought back for a moment, "Oh yeah," she drawled smileing brightly before plopping down on the bench that Caleb was lounging on, "There's a prefects meeting in the prefects cabin so come on!" she whined and dragged Rob away from his family. As soon as they were gone Caleb burst into laughter. Ashlinn smiled and shook her head and looked out her window at the platform.

There were many parents seeing their children off to this school. Why couldn't her parents accept her and her brother's fates. She remembered when Caleb got his letter when she was five. Up till the moment the owl came through the window, her parents absolutely adored Caleb, along with every one younger than him too. They only seemed to ignore and despise, Her older brothers Braeden, Rob, and Justin. Braeden...

She missed Braeden. It had been the day Caleb had gotten his Hogwarts letter that the accident occurred. The accident that killed Braeden and her little sister Kasey. Her dad was so mad that we had another "freak" in the family, as he had put it, that he hadn't been watching where he was driving. The card had drifted over and flipped into a ditch. The last thing Ash remembered was flying towards the roof. When she awake in the hospital she was the worst news you could tell a six year old.

_* flash-back *_

_A young girl opened her eyes and all she saw were blobs and blurs. It gave her a head ache trying to focus on an thing and made her dizzy._

_"mum?" she called out weakly. Her voice was soft and raspy. It hurt to talk._

_"I'm here baby," replied a soft voice. The voice slid a pair of glasses on the young girls face. The world came back to focus then and she stopped squinting. She slowly looked at her surroundings. She was in a white bed inside a white room. She looked back up at her mum. She noticed the rest of her family standing behind her mum who was kneeling at the bed holding her hand. He dad's hand was on her mums shoulder. He was pretty beat up but nothing too serious. Rob and Justin stood behind them holding the twins hands. Their names were Emily and Amy. They both had dark red hair, like their fathers and freckles with green eyes. Those four hadn't been in the car with Dad, Braeden, Kasey, Caleb, and her..._

_Wait! Were are they? She though worriedly about her other siblings. She glanced franticly around the rest of the room. She gave a small sigh of relief to see Caleb standing behind Rob. He smiled sadly at her. He had a cast and sling with a black eye and a multitude of other cuts and bruises. She continued to look for the other brother and sister but she couldn't find them._

_Her Dad noticed. "Stop looking for them they aren't here." he said somewhat emotionless._

_The rest of her family flinched slightly. "You're not going to tell her are you?" her mum asked._

_"And why shouldn't I Cynthia!" her father demanded angrily. He then faced back to Ashlinn. She shrunk into the bed slightly. "Braeden and Kasey are both dead." he said flatly. He turned around and left. As he left the room he called back, "you can thank the stupid freaks for that!" _

_Ashlinn's lip quavered slightly. "Mum, it's not true is it?" she croaked softly. She loved her big brother and little sister. Her mother said nothing, but she stood up and went out after her husband taking the twins with her. After her Mother left Rob came over and sat down on the edge of her hospital bed. He stroked his little sister's hair and wiped away her tears. Justin walked around to the other side of her bed and sat in the chair there. Caleb went over to stand at the foot of the bed not looking up at Ashlinn. _

_"Why?" she croaked. The older two looked at Caleb hoping he would speak, but he didn't. Justin sighed and answered instead._

_"Kasey's side is the one that hit the ground. So was yours but Braeden was able to get you out...Braeden refuse treatment until you guys were treated first...by the time his ambulance got there..." He didn't finish but he didn't have to, even a six year old could tell what happened. Rob shot Justin a glare, "what?" replied Justin to the glare he was getting. Rob sighed and just comforted his sister was sobbing her heart out._

_*end flash back *_

When she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter her mum and dad shunned her like they did her brothers. Even the Twins ignored her after the letter arrived. She only had her brothers to comfort her now when she had night mares, when her parents verbally abused her, or when the kids at school teased her about her scar. It was her only reminder of the fateful accident. The accident she lived through. The accident her big brother died in. The accident where should of died. She killed him. That was always her conclusion.

Ashlinn absentmindedly rubbed the scar that ran across her stomach and across part of her back. They had started moving the middle of her flash back and were now racing threw the country side. Caleb saw her and sighed guessing what she was thinking about. "Ashlinn, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done," this was the same argument that they had had over a billion of times now.

She was about to retort when Rob walked in looking frazzled. "Hey guys, I have to patrol so I won't be sitting here for the rest of the ride." he said and Ashlinn frowned. She didn't want him to leave her too. Justin always left, so she was used to that but Rob always made sure he was close to her just in case.

"But," Rob continued, "These two will be sitting with you though." Rob let two other people, one girl and one boy into the compartment. They both had on plain black school robes so they both must have been first years too, like her.

The girl had shoulder length mosey brown hair and gray eyes. She had a mischievous smile plastered to her face. She was short and thin with pale skin. _The cat has caught the mouse_ Ashlinn thought. She looked like a trouble maker but friendly enough.

The boy pretty much had the same facial expression as the girl did, but his was slightly guilty. He was slightly taller the Ash was. He had a mop of red hair on his face and a mass of freckles. He also seemed friendly.

"Caleb," he looked at the third year boy. "Please, I beg you please, that you make sure that these two don't make any more trouble." Caleb grin and nodded. "I cannot stress it enough that they stay here or in eye distance of you. I think Becky is going to curse them if you don't." He said warily. He hugged Ashlinn. He then walked out to patrol the train.

The two Kids laughed and sat down on the seats opposite of Caleb and Ashlinn. Caleb watched his brother disappear around a turn before talking. "Sooo," he drawled out. "What did you do to ol' Becky that was so bad?"

The two exchanged a look with each other before replying together. "Threw Dung bombs at 'er."

This cause Caleb to double over in laughter and Ashlinn to look on confused. When Caleb finally stopped laughing and calmed down enough to talk he propped his feet up on the seat across from him and next to the boy. "So what are your guys names?" he asked putting his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm Charlie Weasley, and this is my friend Nymphadora Tonks." The red haired boy replied motioning to himself and Nymphadora.

Nymphadora looked annoyed and added, "But you better not call me Nymphadora, it's just Tonks." she replied with a huff.

"Well I'm Caleb, like my brother said earlier, and this here is Ashlinn," he said simply and put an arm around her. "You two will be in her year this year."

"yeah-ya!" Said Tonks happily, "Where going to be best-est friends!" she threw open her arms hitting Charlie in the face.

"Hey!" cried Charlie elbowing her back, "Watch it" Tonks rolled her eyes at him. Ashlinn smiled in amusement.

"What houses do you think you'll be in?" Ashlinn asked talking for the first time.

"Gryffindor!" they answered together smiling.

"Oh, Well I want to be in Hufflepuff with my family." she admitted and Caleb fist pumped in the air.

"We can still be friends," put in Charlie.

"Yeah!" interjected Tonks enthusiastically.

They talked lightly and jokingly the rest of the way. Ashlinn really started to open up to them as they arrived at the station. The Three first years walked out of the Compartment and off of the train with Caleb in tow.

"F'rst 'ears 'fallow me!" called a giant man holding a lantern. Ashlinn's eyes widened and Caleb rolled his eyes and nudged her in the direction of her friends and the boats. Tonks and Charlie eagerly got on one of the boats. Ashlinn eyes the boat for a moment and climbed in after them.

"eek! I'm so excited!" Tonks squealed, oozing with excitement. She continued to rant on and on and on, as Ashlinn and Charlie merely smiled and nodded.

"Umm, can we join your boat," said a small voice. The three friends looked up to see a group of three girls.

Tonks jumped up almost tipping over the boat, "Sure why not!" she smiled.

"Tonks! Sit down you great buffoon! You're going to tip us," charlie said pulling her back down as the three other girls now warily climbed into the boat. Tonks started rambling again.

Ashlinn turned to the three that had joined them in the boat, "Hi I'm Ashlinn, and that's Charlie and Tonks," she said quietly motioning to her friends. "What's your names?"

The one with short hair answered, "I'm Aubrey, and this is Keeley," she said pointing to the short blonde haired one, "and that's Maura," she painted to the one with the short brown hair. They both waved. The rest of the ride there was mainly uneventful, besides the fact Tonks almost pushed Charlie into the lake. When they got there they all exited the boat and staid in a tight group as they walked up to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Ashlinn tumbled out of the boat after Maura and Keeley, Who Ashlinn was pretty sure, were twins, and Aubrey. She could hear Tonks and Charlie laughing behind us as we traveled up the path to the big castle. Her eyes widened in amazement at the sight. Ashlinn had been to a few castles on her family trip to Scotland last year but none had been this big.

"Is Hogwarts really this big?" Ashlinn asked Aubrey. She just smiled.

"Ya, it is." she said smiling up at the castle. "But it's even bigger on the inside,"**(A/N: Doctor Who reference hehe sorry)** Ashlinn gulped. It seemed intimidating enough when it was this big. How could it be bigger then it seemed? Aubrey must have seen her reaction and looped her arm threw Ashlinn's then threw Keeley's arm who was on her other side. "Oh come on its not going to be scary! Let's skip, shall we?" Aubrey asked Ashlinn and Keeley. Ashlinn nodded and Keeley laughed putting her other arm threw Maura's as they started skipping up the stairs.

"HEY!" called Tonks. "Wait for me! I want to skip too!" she said stumbling after the four other girls, dragging Charlie with her. Tonks caught up to them as they reached the front Hall. She slung her arm threw Ashlinn's and skipped the rest of the way with them. All was fine till Tonks lost her footing and tumbled to the ground dragging the whole line of them plus two of three other first years that were standing in a small group with them. Everyone was silent for a moment before every one burst out into hysterical laughter. The other first year stared down at the laughing group shaking her head.

"Very mature guys." said the girl in a chilling voice. Another boy came over to stand beside her. Ashlinn looked around to see every one staring at them. _Well that was sure an entrance,_ she thought laughing nervously.

She looked up at the girl who was still glaring down at them. She had long black hair with angled bangs and dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce right through you. _She doesn't seem very nice,_ she thought as she noticed the girl sneering at her. The boy standing next to her was also staring down at her but looking slight more confused. He had slightly messed up, curly black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Ashlinn come on get up," Tonks muttered to her, grabbing her arm and helping pull her up. She looked around to see everyone else had already picked themselves off the ground. She blushed and looked at the people that they had knocked down. Ashlinn stood up and brushed off her robes.

One had shoulder length brown hair and bright green eyes. She had a big smile on her face and was bouncing on the balls of her feet. The other and laughing at her friend quietly. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She looked a lot like the sneering girl but her eyes were more warm.

"Hey Maura, hey Keeley!" said the bouncing girl, "Long time no see." she grinned. Keeley rolled her eyes.

"Yes Kenzie, we haven't seen you since you and Nicole ditched us to hang out with her dear cousin on the train." Keeley said glancing at the sneering girl. She was still sneering at Ashlinn.

"It's not my fault that my mom made me stick with Colette." She must have been Nicole.

"Such a shame because your company was unneeded." Sniffed the sneering girl, Colette and she turned to walk away, "Come on Felix." he shrugged and fallowed.

Tonks must have been feeling left out because she popped up in front of the two girls. "Hey I'm Tonks!" she declared cheerfully, "I didn't catch you names though."

"Well I'm Kenzie," said the light brown haired girl.

"And I'm Nicole," said the Black haired girl, "That was my snooty cousin, Nicolette, A.k.a Colette. It's best to ignore her when you can." she advised.

Tonks was about to say nothing else but then a tall lady with auburn hair that was tided back into a tight bun walked in threw two large doors. She had on a long green robe and a green hat with a feather in it. "Good evening," she called out. The room went silent and shuffled closer to her. "When you enter through these doors, you will be sorted into one of the four houses that are in Hogwarts." she paused for a moment, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slythren. Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points while your downfalls will lose you points." she scanned the crowd for a moment before continuing. "Now please fallow me through the doors so the sorting ceremony can start."

With that she turned around and opened the doors and swiftly entered the room. Ashlinn entered the room with the rest of the first years and looked around in amazement. It was nothing like her brothers had said. There didn't seem to be a roof, there was just the night sky. The candles were floating in thin air. There were four long tables that the older students were sitting at. They all talked among themselves. At the front there was one long table that all the professors were sitting at. They all smiled encouragingly at the first years that approached.

Ashlinn was so caught up with looking around the room in amusement she didn't notice the person in front of her stop. She ran straight into the kid that had stopped in front of her and fell unceremoniously onto her behind. The boy whipped around in surprised. He looked down at where she now sat on the floor and raised an eye brow at her. He was the kid that was with Nicolette earlier. Charlie and Tonks had broken out into sniggers behind. She blushed slightly as he reached his hand down towards her. Ashlinn took his hand and stood up he turned back around and listened to the hold tattered hat that was now singing. There was a chuckle from beside her. She glanced warily over to see Justin sitting at the table with his friends.

"Nice job Ashy," Justin whispered. Ashlinn just glowered and tried to pay attention to the hats song.

Come one come all!

Let's gather all

I may not look pretty

But I am sure so witty

Like wise old Ravenclaw

I'm not the friendliest

But I am the loyalist

Like true old Hufflepuff

Sure I can't move

But oh the places I've been

Just like brave old Gryffindor

I may have no limbs

But nothing is out of my reach

Much like crafty old slytherin

As this song comes to an end

Please remember

Not all things have to end

The green robed professor stepped back up towards the hat that was sitting on a stool and opened a scroll. "As I call your name," she said loudly so all the first years could hear her, "come sit up on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She cleared her throat and began calling out names. As each name was called and the hat placed on their head the sorting hat called out there houses.

"Abels, Aiden...RAVENCLAW!"

"Alfsson, Gwendolen...RAVENCLAW!"

"Belrose, Pheobe ...RAVENCLAW!"

"Beringer, Philip...RAVENCLAW!"

"Bradley, Joshua...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Browns, Keeley...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Browns, Maura...GRYFFINDOR!" As the two twins went up, each in their own turn, they seemed to have a worried look on their face. The worry was washed away and replaced with a smile when the sorting hat placed them in the same house. Ashlinn was happy for them, they seemed very close and it would most likely very weird for them if they were in different houses.

"Callaghan, Felix" It was the boy with curly brown hair and green eyes that she had ran into earlier, and the one that had hung out with Nicolette. _Maybe he will be in Hufflepuff with my brothers and then maybe I'll be in Hufflepuff too._ Ashlinn thought. "SLYTHERYN!" _Or not._

"Cassidy, Brian...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Clements, Carter...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Conovan, Kasandra...RAVENCLAW!"

"Crane, Jimmy...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"De Campo, Jonathan...RAVENCLAW!"

"Duerr, Dillion...RAVENCLAW!"

"Duncan, Aubrey...SLYTHERYN!" Ashlinn sighed, it seemed no one she had met today was going to be in Hufflepuff with her And Maybe she might not be in Hufflepuff either. This thought scared her. She really wanted to be in the same house as her brothers.

"Elison, Abigail...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Fraser, Taylor...SLYTHERYN!"

"Gladwin, Ian...SLYTHERYN!"

"Hanagan, Janie...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hardie, Sabra...RAVENCLAW!"

"Kipps, Molly...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Langston, Tod...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malone, Kenzie...GRYFFINDOR!" Another friend of hers that went to Gryffindor. Maybe Ashlinn would end up in Gryffindor with them instead of Hufflepuff with her brothers.

"Masters, Kathleen...RAVENCLAW!"

"Moors, Bradley...SLYTHERYN!"

"Morgan, Derik...RAVENCLAW!"

"Moriarty, Katharyn...RAVENCLAW!"

"Oshea, Ashlinn," The professor called. Ashlinn glanced around nervously and walked up to the stool. Once she sat on the stool she noticed every one looking at her. Rob sat at the Hufflepuff table smiling at her. Caleb, who was sitting opposite of Rob, Smiled too and gave her thumbs up. She felt the hat being placed on her head and there as a voice in her head.

_"Now let's see here, another Oshea,"_It said, "_you have many of their same quality's loyal and strong but also head strong and impulsive. But your also much different than them too. Slytheryn could be good for you with your ambition to prove yourself. You have wit which is good in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor could be for you with your ability to stand up for what you believe in. But Hufflepuff could also suite you well. Now where to put you."_ Ashlinn thought about all the great times she had had with her brothers, "_Ah, so your close to your brothers, hmm well one house fits you the best, so it better be..._HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ashlinn let out a sigh of relief and jumped off of the stool and walked over to the table her brothers were at. She sat down next to Rob who hugged her. Caleb reached across the table and high-fived her. She jumped slightly as someone clapped her back. "Now you're one of us Sis," Justin said sitting down next to her. She was happy to have been placed in the same house as her brothers. Even if she knew no one else, they were all she needed. She smiled and turned around to continue watching the sorting.

"Paget, Colton...RAVENCLAW!"

"Pletcher, Demitry...SLYTHERYN!"

"Rose, Destiny...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ross, Simon...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sapata, Tobias...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sayer, Nicolette...SLYTHERYN!" _Go figure_, Ashlinn thought, _If Slytheryn is as bad as Justin and Caleb say then she defiantly fits in there._

"Scott, Nicole...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Simpsons, Blaine...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Starkey, Kelli...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Stenet, Melry...SLYTHERYN!"

"Strumheller, Cabel...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tonks, Nymphadora...HUFFLEPUFF!" Tonks darkened slightly at the hats choice but didn't seem to argue. As she walked over to the Hufflepuff table, she glanced at Charlie who just shrugged. Tonks sat down across from Ash and next to Caleb. Ashlinn smiled encouragingly at her new friend.

"Treaty, Sid...GRYFFINDOR!"

"Truman, Gabriel...HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Varley, Ally...SLYTHERYN!"

"Ware, Natalia...SLYTHERYN!"

"Weasley, Charles...GRYFFINDOR!" Charlie popped off his site and threw an apologetic glance at Tonks. Her mood darkening even more as her hair darkened too, but Ashlinn blamed that on the lighting.

"Wragge, Aurora...SLYTHERYN!

"York, Emmett...SLYTHERYN!"

As the last person to be sorted took his seat at the Slytheryn's table, the man Ashlinn presumed to be professor Dumbledor stood up from his chair at the head table.

"Now is not the time for speeches, for there is an allotted time for that later, but I would like to say a few words: Sugar Quils and Lemondrops. Now dig in." Ashlinn looked up at her brothers in confusion but they just shrugged and dug into the food that had appeared in front of them.

"Don't Question it Ash, just eat. Look they have Shepard's pie and soda bread!" Caleb exclaimed excitedly. He then continued to throw himself into the food grabbing frenzy and started shuffling food into his mouth. Ashlinn just sat back not wanting to get into a fight over food. Rob chuckled and help his little sister get some food onto her plate.

"The food here is much better then mom's Ash. You just have to be a bit aggressive to get it." Rob chuckled as she muttered something about Caleb being a pig and set into his own food.

"So Rob, we got the set of ya, eh?" said the well-built boy on the other side of Rob.

"Well the set of us that are magical that is. We have two sisters that are muggles. I told you about them right?" Rob and the Boy, who she figured out was named Patrick, fell into a friendly Conversation as Ashlinn tried to pull her new friend Tonks into a conversation.

"We can still hang out with Charlie, Tonks. We may even have some classes together." She said in an attempt to cheer up the sullen girl.

"I know, I know. I was just really hoping to be in Gryffindor." She sighed, "Oh well, can't help it know." After that Tonks seemed to brighten up and be more talkative, jokeing with her and Caleb. It didn't seem to long before all the food disappeared and the Headmaster was standing again.

"Before I send you all off to bed, I would like to inform the first years, as well as everyone returning, That Zonko's products are banned from the castle and that the Forbidden forest is off limits to anyone who does not wish to die. Now off to bed you lot pip pip!" He replied clapping his hands together. "Prefects if you would lead the first years to their respective common rooms." Dumbledor added as an afterthought. Rob, Patrick, and another girl all stood up and started herding all the Hufflepuf first years together.

"Now stick close together you lot," the girls said loudly, "I'm Stella, and this is Patrick, we are your seventh year prefects." She then Motioned to Rob, "And this is the Head Boy Rob. Be careful and don't wander off, the stairs around her like to move on us. Our houses common room is in the basement so it's not too far of a walk." They had started walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the basement at this point. "Our entrance is a little hidden, but it's never too hard for us Hufflepuffs to find." Stella said cheerfully. Rob took over at this point.

"Just remember, it's the corridor right after the fruit panting," He said as they turned down the corridor to be almost immediately stopped by a stack of barrels. "Now the trick to getting in is tapping the barrel in the middle of the second row to the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' and then" Rob trailed off as the secret passageway opened and he led the other prefects and first years through.

Ashlinn and Tonks stood wide-eyed at the back of the pack of first years. They were currently standing in a large, circular, low ceilinged room. Some of the older students had entered the common room by this point and were standing around talking, while others were sitting gin the overstuffed chairs and couches around the fire. There were black and yellow hangings and plants placed all around the room. Ashlinn continued to stair around the room distractedly not listening as Patrick had started talking again. Tonks nudged her back to attention and she noticed all the other first years were heading off in different directions.

"umm…What did I miss?" she asked sheepishly. Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, our dormitories are this way," she sighed pulling Ashlinn off towards a tunnel, "this one leads to the girls and that one leads to the guys." She said. The walked down the tunnel quietly until they reached a door that read 'First years'. Ashlinn paused outside it not sure if she wanted to go in quite yet. She wasn't the best at making good first impressions. Some took her Shyness as stand offishness, which wasn't true. It just took a little while for her to warm up to people. Tonks didn't let her stand there before she roughly pulled Ash into the dorm to meet there other year mates.

**A/N: Sorry this took me awhile to get out. I wrote these last three chapters at the begging of my sophomore year, I'm now a senior, so when I originally went to post this chapter I found that I hadn't finished it yet so I had to go back and do that. Then I had to go and sit with my friend's sister at the hospital after her surgery while my friend went to work. And then yesterday my other friend's sister got bite by a copper head. So needless to say I've been just a tad bit busy. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up quicker than this. Oh and I'm currently uploading from this sketchy hotel. Its sketchier then a motel 6. Also reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
